Housing
Waking up at 7:00 in the morning taking a shower with no hot water. Every morning people wake up having no hot water. In the morning people have to get out of your warm bed feeling cold thinking to yourself I don’t have to worry I will soon feel the hot water on my cold body but to your surprise you feel nothing but cold water or water that’s not hot or cold. Housing projects is the main issue. These people have no respect for the residence of the Baruch projects. Many people have problems with the housing attorney because they turn off the hot water in the morning effecting and messing up people morning routine. In my house you have two choices take a shower in the water as it is or you take a pot boil water and use it while taking a shower Imagine no heat and no hot water Imagine waking up ready to go to work and there is no hot water? Also imagine when you go to sleep, there is no heat. In many housing projects in the Lower East Side people don’t have the necessities. They usually struggle with getting heat and hot water during the winter months. Tenants in many different buildings are angry with their landlords because of the lack of heat and hot water that are affecting their mornings and nights. Being cheated, deceived, and angry are three of the main issues between these tenants and their landlords. Tenants feel cheated by their landlords. The tenants feel deceived because they don’t know where their money is going. These tenants feel angry at this matter. Some tenants feel that their landlords are doing their jobs. Yet, research proves that there is no heat or hot water everyday through out the winter in the lower East Side. Feeling angry for not getting what you need Tenants feel angry when they don’t get the basic service they pay for. People in building who don’t get good service feel angry because they don’t get the right service, so they move in and out of the building " 'I was born in this building move out moved back this is the worst landlord we’ve ever had,' said Jones 'no heat or hot water' " The Villager The facts show that most of these tenants are angry that they don’t get the basic service. Tenants are getting hurt physically and emotionally when they don’t have hate or hot water in their apartment. ‘Joo, a tenant said the low point came when hurriedly dressing for work one morning, she seriously burned her hand on a pot of Hot water she was heating to stay warm. “What we want is a super heat and hot water” said Joo “we’ve not asking for chandeliers we would even clean up our own hallways. We just want these three things it seem unreal don’t it seem like we’re making this up?'The Villager This proves that Joo was burned by, hot water she was physically hurt. Joo was trying to stay warm by heating her skin with warm water. Paying the bill will not get you heat or hot water Tenants are feeling deceived by their landlords because they are paying their bills and don't know where their money is going. People in many different buildings are mad and would like to know why are treated this way. "Facts sheet issued by the tenants last winter they went 124 days and so far this winter 48 days with out heat or hot water." The Villager The facts show that tenants don't go to sleep with heat. They are wondering where their money is being spent. Tenants in the building are asking what’s going on and are becoming so mad. It becoming a problem for the landlord dealing with angry tenants: "Gabrielle Jones said, 'The boiler only works about a third of the time and is always shutting down We've had three supers in the last three years. They’ve all quit because they can't deal with the heating problem.' " The Villager Landlords can;t stand the heat when tenants complain about the heat The evidence is proving that landlords can't take the complaining and tenants are tied of complaining about getting heat and hot water. The tenants in the buildings feel cheated and can't trust their landlords. People in building who don't get no are hot heat water feel cheated and wants to know what's going on. "The tenants have been in court with their landlords" The Villager The facts show that when these tenants feel they are being cheated they will bring it to the courts. Tenants are so mad that they are taking it to another level. "Carol Abram a spoke person on the city's department of housing and preservation the agency that over sees heat complaints about being cheated." The Villager Facts show that the tenants are so mad that they have spokes people to back them up on the hot water and no heat issues. Tenants need the necessities of life In conclusion, people living on the Lower East Side wake up ready to start their day, but they are horrified to find out they are missing their much needed heat and hot water. People are cheated by their landlord. People are being deceived and feel need to take action. Tenants are angry things are getting worst and this matter is getting bigger. So research proves that more buildings don’t have heat or hot water. This is completely wrong because more buildings should have the necessities of life. External links * Tenant Net * Ontario Tenants Rights